pddfandomcom-20200213-history
Baphomet's Temple
After the Minotaurs were defeated in ages past, worship of Baphomet was outlawed and all his temples razed. A secret order of Baphomet worshipers reestablished an underground temple to their god near Fallcrest. This temple serves as the last remaining temple to Baphomet. Many years ago the temple was abandoned. Whether it's worshipers left, died off, or were killed is unknown. Though the spirits of evil creatures still inhabited the temple. Recent History A young dragon took up residence in the temple along with some of his Kobold allies. Eventually some goblins led by a Bugbear also called the temple home, making a deal with the dragon. Soon after, a necromancer named Malareth came in and forced the lesser creatures to work for him using his magic. He was interested in the ruins and its history, and eventually made a grand discovery - a book of rituals used by Baphomet's worshipers long ago, a book dating back before the temple's origin. A group of adventures entered the temple and slayed the necromancer as well as the goblins and their bugbear leader. Reading from the book, they summoned Baphomet into our world. Unable to fully manifest himself in our world he pushed two of the adventures into his service, using one to slay the white dragon and his Kobold allies, and the other to slay her allies. Refusing to do this, he did it for her, but cursed her, transforming her from a Halfling to a Catfolk. These two people were Mana Evergreen and Kanto Nightshade. They eventually ran away, but only after serving Baphomet for several years. Current History Map of the Temple Genesis Chambers ORIGINAL USE: This room served as the main area to worship. The runes on the floor were intended to guide the mediation of he worshipers there. The statues in with the basins filled with water in front of them depict minotaurs. The statue with the altar in front of it depicts a winged minotaur. RE-PURPOSED USE: The white dragon used this area as his home, and the home of his allies. Each of the statues and altars are flanked by magical candles that burn undyingly, despite the Kobolds continual efforts to extinguish them. Room of Anguish ORIGINAL USE: Originally used as a way to bar any no-good adventurers from reaching the Altar of Chaos, this room was magically enchanted with several stones that made this room act as a life-sized game of chess were the people entering would themselves be pieces. RE-PURPOSED USE: After the room took several Goblin and Kobold lives, it was left alone, though the aforementioned peoples did manage to defeat some of the chess pieces before succumbing to their might. Armory ORIGINAL USE: This section served as the residential section, where the worshipers of Baphomet would sleep, eat, and spend their downtime. RE-PURPOSED USE: The necromancer Malareth's used this area as his study, as he tried to unveil the dark secrets of the temple and his newly acquired book. Altar of Chaos ORIGINAL USE: An enormous statue of Baphomet, with moonstones for eyes, stands across from the altar. The statue in the corner depicts the priest who had the temple built. The altar is used to house the book of rituals which is the last known surviving book that was used back before the Minotaurs walked the earth. Very dark magical auras of evil reside in this room, generated by the presence of the book. RE-PURPOSED USE: This section was the main focus of Malareth's studies. There is a lingering aura of evil that was imprinted onto the altar by the book. This generally caused anyone not compelled by Malarath's magic to stay, to choose to leave the room alone. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Place Category:Temple Category:T1 Category:Pre-Season